Kiss and Flee
by Secret Sailor Destiny
Summary: Sakura sees Li and Melin kiss....how will she react? S+S
1. Sakura saw you....

Kiss and Flee -Yet Another Cardcaptors story involving Li  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: This time, no stale crackers invloved!!!!!!! Yay!!!! I apoligize to Sailor Moon fanfic fans...I know that I bear the name of a sailor scout, but I just can't seem to come up with a good story...*sniffle*But, if I do....you can be most certain that it will invlove Diamond and/or Saphire. It seems that I love all anime guys doesn't it? No...I just love 11 so far. Darien, Diamond, Saphire, Anubus, Trunks, Gohan, Heero, Zechs, Trieze, Hotsuma, and Li aka Syaoran. They all have their designated spots in my closet. It's getting quite crowded in there, no? *evil smirk* Oh yeah...in case you don't get the stale crackers....go read my other Cardcaptor Sakura fic, Caught in the Act. This story may be long so be patient w/me....K? Sakura and Li are both 15.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Li or any of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own Melin either...THANK GOD!!!! I really hate that hag...........may I ask a favor of the almighty CLAMP? Please.....kill off Melin....hurry.....  
  
Now................the drumroll......................I present to you.............Kiss and Flee............Yet Another Cardcaptors story involving................Li ^_^ Chapter One now begins!!!  
  
  
  
Sakura was strolling in the halls when she rounded the corner and saw Melin hanging all over HER Li....again.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr....."  
Sakura was just walking over to yack at her worst enemy and her boyfriend when Li leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was,....it caused Melin to blush deeply and squeal.  
"Really?! Will you really do that Li?!  
"Sure....."  
"Yeah!!!! Thank-you!!!"  
"But don't forget..."  
"Don't worry...I won't..."  
And with that Melin sprung herself on Li's arm and nuzzled his shoulder. But the thing that got to Sakura the most was that Li didn't seem disgusted at all. He in fact, looked as if he was enjoying hiself.   
They began to walk down the hall, arm in arm and Sakura followed them. After what seemed like and eternity, Li and Melin stopped in front of the geography classroom.  
"Thanks for walking me to class Li..."  
"It's no prob as long as you don't forget that...."  
"Don't worry...I won't forget."  
Little did Sakura know that Melin had seen her peeking from around the corner and had an evil idea plotted in her mind that was sure to ruin thier relashonship.   
Without warning, Melin sprung up and kissed Li fully on the lips. She pulled quickly and went into her class before Li could respond, let alone kill her.  
Li blushed crimson with boiling anger, but from the expression on his face, Sakura thought that he was blushing because he was shocked and happy that Melin had kissed him. After all, that is what he has done everytime Sakura has kissed him. Her eyes had already been blinded with tears and she tore down the hallway towards the girl's bathroom.  
Li turned on his heel and began to walk away from the classroom when he felt a familiar aura. He quickly turned around, but he turned too late. Sakura was already out of sight.  
*Was that you Sakura?*  
***********************************************************************  
*How could you do this to me Li? I thought you loved me....*  
Sakura's thought were interupted as she ran dead on into Madison and they both fell face first on to the floor.  
"Ouch!!! Why don't you watch where you're going you dumb a.....SAKURA?!!!"  
Sakura only cried harder. Now not only did her heart hurt, but her ankle did too.  
"Oh my god Sakura!!! What's wrong?!!" cried her best friend.  
"I....Mel....L...*hiccup* ki....oh Madison!!!"  
"It's okay Sakura...come on let's go to the bathroom and clean you up."  
She only nodded and walked with Madison towards the bathroom. Once they had entered the bathroom, they went into the handicap stall and Madison allowed Sakura to freely cry on her shoulder.   
Only when Sakura's tears had suffciently decreased, did Madison dare to speak.  
"Sakura? Are you ready to tell me what happened now?"  
She nodded slowly.  
" I was on my way to meet Li because we were supposed to walk to science class together, and when I turned the corner of the main hall, I saw Melin hanging all over him, AGAIN!!!"  
"So what...it's never bothered you before..."  
"Please...just let me finish...it's hard enough saying it.."  
"Right....sorry, go on."  
"But this time, Li leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and grabbed his arm and nuzzled his shoulder. The thing that got to me is that he didn't so much as flinch. In fact, he was smiling!!!! They went down the hall arm in arm and I followed them. He dropped her off at the geography classroom and then....then......they kissed....and afterwards...he blushed...he actually seem happy that she had..ki.."  
Sakura stopped there. She had lost her voice and any control she had over her tears. She once again cried helplessly into Madison's shoulder.  
"It's okay Sakura..shhh...it's okay..."  
Madison was trying her best to calm the hysterical Sakura.  
*Oh Li!!! I'm gonna kill you myself!!!!* Madison thought.  
All of a sudden, Sakura began to shake with anger....  
"Sakura? What's wrong?"  
"I'm going to kill that whore..." she said with a dangerously low voice. And with that she dissapeared.  
"Oh my god..." And with that Madison took off towards the geography room.  
Sakura had already appeared at the geography room and she was ready to call Melin out. Already, a plan had formed in her head. She droppd the clow key...  
"Key of clow, power of magic,.power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite,.....RELEASE!!!"  
After the fog had cleared, there stood a battle geared Sakura.  
"Illusion....let the class see an office worker come in for a call slip for Melin...RELEASE AND DISPEL!!!  
Sakura struck the card with the clow key and waited for the job to be done. Until Melin came out, she waited in the doorway next to the classroom. Finally, Melin stepped out. Sakura jumped out and prepared her Silence Card. (AN: I don't know if that exists or not but I need it...)  
"Silence...make it so that no one can hear Melin....RELEASE!!!!"  
Faster than the human eye could see, a black sphere surrounded Melin and made her voice unheard to everyone except herself and Li.  
Sakura pulled out one more card...  
"Paralysis...make it so that Melin can't move....RELEASE!!!!"  
Once again, a cloud surrounded Melin, but this time it was green. When the smoke cleared, Melin stood infront of Sakura, unable to move and a look a pure fear pasted on her face.  
"Now I'm going to put you through the pain I felt when you kissed Li. Don't worry, I'll deal with Li later. You won't be the only one to suffer..."  
"Sakura!!!! NO!!! Don't do it!"  
"Stay out of this Madison!! It doesn't concern you..."  
"Please, you have to think about this..."  
"I said STAY OUT OF THIS!!! Now LEAVE NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!"  
Madison recoiled at Sakura's harsh words and bolted towards the science classroom.  
*I have to get Li...he's the only one who can stop her..* She made it there in ten seconds flat. Lucky for her, Li's desk was facing the window and he saw her. She mouthed 'Sakura and Melin' and he nodded. Sillently, he pulled out his time card and his sword from thin air. He pulled out his sword under his desk and whispered,  
"Time card..freeze all except Sakura, Madison, Melin, and myself,....freeze the MOMENT!!!!"  
Instantly, all was frozen and Li slipped out of his classroom and went to meet Madsion.  
"Madison, what's going on?"  
"Li....Sakura saw you and Melin kissing..."  
Li's face went as pale as death.  
"Oh...my...god...no...."  
****************************END CH.1*******************************  
Author's Notes: So....what do you think? Should I continue? Review and e-mail with comments at lolababy12@gundamwing.org!!!Laterz!!!! 


	2. Li's Punishment Begins

Kiss and Flee- Yet another Cardcaptors story invloving Li  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
Sailor Destiny:Heeeeeeelllllllllllloooooooooo!!! I'm back!!!!! D'ya miss me?!  
  
Sakura: NO!!!!  
  
Sailor Destiny: Watch it missy!! Don't make me break out my delete key!!  
  
Sakura:...............................  
  
Sailor Destiny: That's what I thought.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the friggin' show......leave me alone....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now.......................the mighty drumroll....................and without further adieu.........I give you..............the long awaited.........chapter two................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god.....no." Li's face suddenly lost any trace of ever having color in it. "Has she hurt her?"  
  
"No...not yet at least. She was acting really strange.....almost like.....she wasn't herself. But it looks like she has used the Silent and Paralysis cards on her." Madison suddenly got a serious voice. "Li......something is seriously wrong with her. She would never hurt anyone. You have got to stop her!!!  
  
"I don't know how.....I CAN'T!!!!"  
  
"Li listen to me!!!! If you don't stop her, she'll kill Meilin!!! And it most likely won't be her fault...."  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!! MEILN KISSED ME!!!"  
  
"That isn't the problem right now Li!!! Right now, you have to concentrate on saving Meilin's life!!!"   
  
"What if I don't want to save that little bitch?"  
  
"So sorry Li, but you don't have a choice in this one..."  
  
"She was the cause of all this!! I should let her die!!!"  
  
"The Li I know would never let an innocent be harmed!!"  
  
"That little wench isn't an innocent..."  
  
"Li....would you do it for Sakura? Sakura would never let any harm come to anyone.."  
  
"........................."  
  
"Please Li...."  
  
"Right....sorry...." And with that, Li bolted down the hall towards Sakura's aura.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The path to Sakura seemed so long to Li. They were almost there when Li stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Li, what is it?"  
  
"This is getting too strange Madison....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I sense something....."  
  
"What is it then?" Madison said, getting slightly annoyed with him.  
  
"Madison, I sense....a Clow card..."  
  
"WHAT?!! How is that possible? You and Sakura captured all of the cards over 3 years ago!!"  
  
"I don't know Madison. But that isn't what's worrying me...."  
  
"Hunh? Okay, now I'm confused. First you say you sense a card and now you aren't worried about it? I don't get you Li..."  
  
"Madison,....the card is the strongest I've ever felt and....and..."  
  
"And WHAT?" she barked, now greatly annoyed.  
  
"You see....I can feel Sakura's aura whenever I'm near her. And the clow card I'm sensing is surrounding Sakura's aura."  
  
"Li? What exactly does this mean?"  
  
"The Clow card's aura and Sakura's aura are one in the same...."  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm.........?"  
  
"Don't you get it?!?!?!?!? Sakura IS the card I'm sensing!"  
  
"WHAT?! What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Madison, but right now we have to stop Sakura from harming Meilin. Or anyone else for that matter...."  
  
"Right, let's go." And the two contnued thier path towards Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was pacing back and forth in front of Meilin. She seemed lost in thought but every now and then she would say something to Meilin.  
  
"Meilin....I decided to let you speak, but I hope that you are smart enough not to move. I want to hear your grand explanation for kissing Li." (AN: Once AGAIN....a card that I KNOW doesn't exist....sorry...) Sakura made the Undo card appear out of thin air. "Undo....dispel everything Silent and paralysis have done...RELEASE AND DISPEL!!!!" Then Sakura pulled out her interagation card.  
"Sword card.....release and dispel.....RELEASE!!!!" At the same time the fog cleared from the undo card, Sakura was holding the sword against Meilin's throat. "Let's hear it Mei-"  
  
"Sakura, STOP!!!!" It was none other than Li.  
  
"Ah....Li. I've been waiting for you..." Slowly, Sakura pulled her sword away from Meilin's throat and pointed the tip of the sword towards Li.  
  
"Sakura, you have to let me explain....you see I agr-"  
  
"Betrayal..." Sakura said in a low voice that wasn't her own.  
  
"What did you say,.....Sakura? What's happening to you?"Li cried. She was beginning to be surrounded by a cloud of deep black smoke.   
  
"I said.....you shall pay for your BETRAYAL!!!" she bellowed in a voice that still wasn't hers. At the same time she began to yell, the cloud of black smoke entirely engulfed her and large beams of light emerged from her swallowed body. There was a strong wind blowing outward from her body. Li could barely stand against it.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" Madison yelled before she was hurtled backwards into a wall and knocked unconcious.  
  
"Sakura?!!! What's happening to you?" Li cried. The black smoke was fading but the beams of light were only getting brighter. After what seemed like eons, there was an explosion of light. Then it all faded. When Li was finally able to open his eyes, what he saw made his face turn a horrid white.  
  
Sakura was floating at least 3 feet off of the ground, and her pupiless, jade eyes were somewhat darker. She was wearing a black gown that hugged her petite form and she was surrounded in a green aura. Still in hand, was her sword. Slowly, Sakura descended.  
  
"Sakura......?" Li was standing in front of her in total disbelief of what he was seeing. "Are you ok-"  
  
"Aaaah.....it feels so good to be out of there!!!"  
  
"Out of where? What are you talking about you freak!!!" Meilin had finally decided to step forward.  
  
"I suggest you stay silent Meilin, that is...if you want to live. Silence is your best and only defense right now."  
  
"Do you actually expect me to believe that pile of bull?! Come on, give me your best shot!!!"  
  
"As you wish...." Sakura dropped her sword and went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Sakura!!! Meilin!!! Stop this!!!" Li hollered.  
  
"Don't worry Li!! I can handle this ditz!!" Meilin said.  
  
"Is that so....you shall see soon enough...." Sakura quietly replied.  
  
"Hiya!!!" Meilin charged at Sakura and aimed a classic punch at her face. However, right before Meilin's fist made contact with Sakura's face, she put her hand up and caught it. Meilin's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You see weak girl, you are no match for me....." A sphere of black lightning emerged from Sakura's free hand and struck Meilin in the stomach. Almost instantly, she was thrown in a wall and knocked into oblivion. All of this happened too fast for even Li's eyes to see. When he turned his head towards where Meilin lay, he gasped. There was a small crater behind her and blood was trickling from the side of her head.  
  
"Sakura?!! What've you done?!!"  
  
"I have simply proved her wrong. That's all.......now....let's get down to business shall we?"  
  
"What are you talking about business?"  
  
"How could you not know darling? I said that I would make you pay for your betrayal and I have yet to do so. So now, your punishment begins......" With lightning fast speed, Sakura ran dashed over to her sword, picked it up and charged towards Li. By pure reflex Li drew his blade out of thin air and blocked Sakura's attack. *clank* She drew back.  
  
"Ah.....I see you have not lost your touch Li. Let's see how far you have come. And with that, Sakura drew back and lunged at Li again. After lots of clanging and grunts of fustration, Sakura pulled her fist back and struck Li in the head. He let out a painful yell and stumbled back to the wall and sunk to the floor.  
  
"We shall finish this now Li....." she drew back her sword one last time,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END CH.2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sailor Destiny: Settle down killer!!!! I'll post the next chapter soon!!! E-mail me at lolababy12@gundamwing.org with your idea of how YOU think the story should continue. I'll take that into account when I write the next chapter.  
Come on.........Destiny waits...........  
  
  



	3. The Betrayal Card?! WHAT?!!

Kiss and Flee-Yet Another Cardcaptors story involving Li  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I've had a couple of people mention an reoccuring problem in all of my stories so I believe that it is time I tell these people what I have decided to do about it. Some of you happen to be complaining about my spelling and grammars errors. I find it to be shocking that some people can judge a story by spelling rather than the plot but I have decided to announce why my spelling and grammar skills are out of line.   
1. My main word processing program has been down for some time now so I've been forced to use word and notepad where spell and grammar check are non-existent.  
2. I'm not a very good proofreader.(Beta-reader anyone?)  
  
I put plenty of effort into writing stories that will entertain the readers, but I'm not trying to be perfect. But if I use something that I know doesn't exist, it will most likely be for a reason.   
I know that Meilin released Li from his promise in the series but in my story, she doesn't let up at all. This is for a reason. As all fans would know, Sakura would never torture anyone in the show. Once again, she does it for a reason. Almost every unexplainable thing that you catch will be explained later on....so please....be patient. Also, I am very new to Cardcaptors fics. And any fic for that matter. My writing WILL improve. I just need a little time. Enough with the dark talk....let's get on with the story!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these blasted disclaimers....ugh....I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. You can sue me.....but you'll most likely get something a little less shinier than used toliet paper....eww...if that rubs you the wrong way.....don't sue me!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
P.S.  
My props to my sis', SailorTee, for proofreading this chapter  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura drew back her sword one last time just as Li clamped his eyes shut.  
  
*So this is the end?*  
  
Sakura's blade was just about to pierce Li's flesh when a voice was heard. It was none other than Meilin.  
  
"HIYA!!!!" Almost out of no where, Meilin delivered a flying kick to Sakura's hardened face, knocking her a good distance away from Li. Meilin turned to Li, her face still leaking blood, but a stern look crossing her face.  
  
"Li, that's about all I can do right now. You have got to think of something and fast!!!"  
  
Li just sat there for a few moments, dumbfounded, when an idea hit him. *That's it!*   
  
"Okay Meilin, we've got to get back to Madison before Sakura gets up again. Let's go!" Li stood up and took off in a limping sprint towards Madison. On the way, Meilin spoke up.  
  
"Li, I'm so-" Li gruffly cut her off,   
  
"Not now Meilin...." every word he said was dripping with venom. A few moments later, they reached an unconcious Madison. Li kneeled down and shook her gently.  
  
"Madison? Madison? Can you hear me?" no response. *sigh* Suddenly, a frightened yell escaped Meilin's lips.  
  
"LI!!!! She's coming!!!! You have got to do something and fast!!!" Sakura was closing in fast, her eyes blazing and blade in hand. She was just preparing herself for a leap, and in Li's case, when she landed, it would be fatal.  
  
"Okay,......" Li pulled out a card of thin air, whispered some wild incantaion, made even wilder hand guestures, and then.......he, Meilin, and Madison vanished, just as Sakura's sword struck the ground where they previously sat. For a moment, she stood in her same landing position. Hands gripping the sword and leaning forward. After a brief moment, she removed her sword from the ground and announced Li's fate to thin air.  
  
"Li, you will pay for your betrayal with you life....." and she vanished once more.........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li, Meilin, and a still unconcious Madison reappeared in midar, in Sakura's room. They floated for a few moments, then landed in a tangeled heap.   
  
"Omph!! Get off me Meilin!!!"   
  
"Well SORRY!!!!" Li sat up and began to brush himself off. He lifted his head and he was about to tell Meilin to be quiet when he froze. There was a yellowish-orange thing floating in his face. He stared at it for a moment then screamed.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!"  
  
"Will you shut up kid?!!" Kero hissed. "What the name of clow are you doing here?" Li let out an exasperated sigh,   
  
"It's a really long story...."  
  
"I'm listening....." Li took a deep breath and began explaining what had happened since early that morning. (AN: I'm not going to bother writing that all over again because I know some of you would get tired of reading the same thing twice....like DUH!! ^_^) Kero gruffly interupted him when he got to Meilin kissing him.   
  
"You did WHAT?!!!" he bellowed, "How could you kiss THAT?!" He silently thanked Kami that Sakura's dad was at work and that Tori was at school. (AN: College if you are wondering...)  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THAT?!" Meilin screamed.  
  
"Who else do you think little girl?!", Kero turned his head back towards Li and continued, all while ignoring Meilin's constant hollering,   
  
"Anyhow, I want to know why. How could you go and kiss her knowing fully, that's there is another girl who is obviously in love with you? What's the grand explanation kid?" Meilin's hollering abruptly stopped. She took a step towards the two and in an almost whisper said,  
  
"That would be my fault Kero....." she was choking every now and then.  
  
"What exactly do you mean Meilin?" Kero was curious to know how Meilin had affected the situation. And why what she did was causing her unusual reaction to his question.  
  
"There is a part that Li left out....."  
  
"Oh really?" Kero shot a mischievious glare toward Li. "And what would that be kid? he said mockingly. Suprisingly, Li didn't blush. Instead, he looked furious.   
  
"If you want to know, I'll tell you, but do NOT make me repeat myself...."  
  
"Fine...whatever kid...just get on with the story....." Li turned his back and looked out the window so he wouldn't have to face Meilin while he was speaking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Finally....the flashback that explains alot~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin was following Li around like a lost pup...again.  
  
"Come on Li.....please?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, which weren't very good.  
  
"NO!!! I WILL NOT WALK YOU TO CLASS!!!! NOW GO AWAY!!!" Li turned his back towards her and began to walk towards his and Sakura's meeting spot when Meilin suddenly grabbed his arm and clung on to him for dear life.  
  
"Please....come on Li...."  
  
"Come on Meilin.....ugh!!! GET OFF!!!" Li was beginning to panic. *Sakura is going to be here any minute!! What if she sees us?!* he franticly thought. "Meilin!!!! Come on! You have got to let go!!!"  
  
"Not until you walk me to class........" Li felt like he was going to have a heart attack, his heart was pounding against his muscle rippled (AN:*purrrrr*) chest so fast that he would've swore to anyone that you could hear it. He suddenly jumped as an idea hit him.  
  
"Li? Is something wrong?"   
  
*Okay, Sakura shouldn't be here for another five minutes. She's never on time for anything.....so if I make Meilin agree to leave me alone if I walk her to class for a week, I'll finally be home free!! I'll just have to explain everything to Sakura after school...I'm sure she'll understa-* His thoughts were cut off as her caught a glimpse of something moving in front of his face. He was almost about to hit it when his brain registered what it was. It was Meilin's hand waving in front of his eyes, trying to bring him out of his trance.  
  
"Yo? Hello? Earth to Li? Planet Earth to Li!!!" *God she's annoying* Li thought.  
He leaned in closer so no one would hear what he was about to say.   
  
"Listen Meilin, I'll walk you to class for a week as long as you promise to leave me alone. I want you to remember that I have a girlfriend (AN: Sakura....duh ^_^) and even if she doesn't know, (AN: The fact that Sakura doesn't know that Li loves her is VERY important to the plot. Remember that.) I love her more than life itself. So you keep your end of the bargain, and I'll keep mine. Deal?" Meilin just scowled. For a second, Li didn't think that she would accept. But, she suddenly started beaming. Then came the legendary squealing and blushing.  
  
"Really? Will you do that Li?" He was deeply tempted to say no and walk off, but if doing this meant being free from the paws of Meilin (AN: And into Sakura's....*snigger*), then he was willing to do it.  
  
"Sure..." he hesitantly stuttered.  
  
"Yeah!! Thank-you!!!"   
  
"But don't forget....." Meilin cut him off,   
  
"Don't worry....I won't...."She clung to his arm and nuzzled his shoulder. That was almost the last straw for Li. He was ready to spit out of disgust and take off. Then he thought of what the outcome of this would be. * Me and Sakura can finally stop looking over our shoulders...* Without even thinking about how it would look to others, Li started positivley beaming. A small voice in the back of his head asked him why Meilin was so happy, but his own happiness over-shadowed the voice. (*Close-up on Meiln's face......*)   
  
*Hehehehe.....I could easily think of a plan to get Li in a week...* a handful of malicious thoughts were flowing through her head as they walked down the hallway, arm in arm.  
  
After what seemed like all to long for Li, and all to short for Meilin, they reached the geography classroom. Meilin released Li's arm and turned to face him.   
  
"Thanks for walking me to class Li....I" Li cut her off,   
  
"It no prob...as long as you don't forget that..." This time it was Meiln's turn to interrput,   
  
"Don't worry...." she said a bit irritated, "I won't forget..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With his back still turned, Li spat out his next words as if they were horribly bitter on his tounge.   
  
"Apparantly, Ms. Meiln saw Sakura watching us from around the corner so she....," he jumped as if saying the next words would kill him,   
  
"....kissed me....She pulled away before I had a chance to react...Let alone kill her....Since Sakura was watching us, she must've saw me turn crimson with anger. But she most likely thought that I was blushing because I was happy that SHE kissed me...." Li finally turned around and looked at Kero. Kero had his head hanging down and from the red aura surrounding him, it was obvious that he was fuming. (AN: Like....um Duh? ^_^) Meilin finally spoke up,   
  
"Li? I'm sorry....I know that you love Sakura but I love you too...."  
  
"Sorry Meiln, you'll have to find another guy. Just leave it at that or I might end up hating you...."  
Meilin looked shocked.   
  
"You mean you don't already?" Li gave her the famous death glare,   
  
" Not YET....It would be wise of you to keep quiet Meilin." It seemed that Li had calmed down a bit, but Kero was still QUITE pissed off. He swung around and stared Meilin straight in the face.  
  
"You must have a heart of ice to do something that cold Meilin....How far will you go to get something that you want?!!! Will you even try to kill Sakura?!! WELL?!!"  
  
"NO!!!! I've accepted the fact that there is no way that Li will love me....I just wasn't thinking at the moment....."  
  
"NEWS FLASH!!!! ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS!!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"LOOK!!! I'M SORRY!!!" Meilin bursted into tears. Kero's felt a bit guilty, so his gaze softened a bit, but it was still hard none the less.  
  
"Kero!! That's enough!!! That was a mistake that will come to pass, but right now, you HAVE to listen to what I have say about Sakura!!!" Kero snapped out of his angered state.   
  
"Speaking of...where is Sakura?!?!?!?" Kero noticed that a silvery glaze crossed Li's eyes at the mention of her name.   
  
"Oh no....What's happened to Sakura?!! Where is she?!!!" Li slowly sunk to the floor and buried his head in his knees and his hands in his hair.   
  
"She's probably on her way here..." he said flatly.  
  
"Hunh? What the heck are you talking about kid?" Li lifted his head, took a deep breath, and began. (AN: Sorry folks, not gonna write that again...hope ya don't mind)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Li's explanation*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li finally finished telling that day's previous events. He looked up at Kero's face. Kero looked worried, angry, confused, and serious all at the same time. He was floating around the room, but the was still silent.   
  
"Um Kero,...do you think you could tell me what's going on?" Li said a bit confused.   
  
*Silence*   
  
A low moan told them that Madison woken up.   
  
"Ugh....where's the bus?" Li rushed to her side.   
  
"Madison, are you okay?!"   
  
"Yeah....one throbbing headache, chiseling away at my head, but I'll live. What happened to Sakura?"   
  
"That's what I'm trying to get Kero help me figure out....but he's seems to be   
in lala land." Madison tuned her gaze towards where Kero was pacing in the air. (a.k.a flying...) He indeed looked like he was in lala land. More like a major space case.   
  
"Um...Kero...?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Will you tell us what's wrong you dumb stuffed animal?!!" yelled Meilin.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Humph!!!! I always knew there was something wrong with y-" Kero interrupted her.   
  
"Be quiet little girl...." Meilin turned red instantly and began shouting again. Much like an earlier scene, Kero ignored her, turned around, and started speaking to Li again.   
  
"You said it was Madison who got you from the classrom, right?" Li looked a bit confused.   
  
"Yeah, why?" Kero turned towards Madison and spoke in a calm yet serious voice,   
  
"Madison, I need to know about anything you noticed was strange while you were with Sakura before I can be fully be sure, about what is wrong with her..." Madison nodded.   
  
"After she had told me what happened *glare shot at Li* she started shaking like mad.....I didn't know what was wrong with her. But when I put a hand to her shoulder, it felt like her whole body was pulsing. Almost like, something was trying to get out...then she said, 'I'm going to kill that whore...' Her voice was oddly low though. Then, she just dissapeared..." Madison finished and Kero turned her back on her. Li spoke up,   
  
"Kero? Can you tell us what it is?"  
  
*Silence* (AN: Just trying to build the suspense....don't you hate me? ^_^)  
  
"Kero?!! Tell me what it is dammit?!!" Li was losing his patience with Kero very quickly.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Kero....?" Madison said in a worried voice.  
  
"The Betrayal card...."  
  
ALL: "WHAT?!!!"  
  
Kero finally face the stunned group of three.   
  
"The Betrayal card, is the most powerful of all, but it can't be captured. It must be destroyed." Li looked as if he was going to cry.   
  
"But Sakura is inside of that thing!!!" Kero was annoyed that Li interrupted him so he yelled at him,   
  
"No!! Sakura is that thing!! But you don't have to even touch Betrayl...."  
  
"Okay...now I'm confused..." Meilin said.  
  
"You see, when Sakura became a cardcaptor, she also became the 'Maiden of the Clow'. There was part of the legend that I was forbidden to tell anyone until all the cards had been captured. I never thought that this would happen, nor did I want to worry Sakura, so I decided not to tell you. The maiden had a negitive energy planted inside of her when she became a cardcaptor. That was the energy of the Betrayal card..." Li was furious.   
  
"Well why the HELL did they do that?" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"It was another test, but not of her, of you, her soulmate...." Li turned so red that his roots also changed color.   
  
"The test was to see if you were worthy of the maiden's heart. Should you fail, the negative energy inside of her, would be awakened, in the form of the Betrayal card. The energy can only be activated by pain, but this pain must be a certain type, betrayal. Should she ever be betrayed by her soulmate, Betrayal would emerge and annahilate the source or sources of pain. But what makes Betrayl so powerful is that she can use any and all of the cards Sakura has captured or made..." Meilin looked dumbfounded.   
  
"What do you mean 'made'?" Li silently volunteered to explain.   
  
"Lately, Sakura and I have been experimenting with making cards for our own personal uses. That is how she paralyzed you. With the paralysis card she made early last year. Also, that is how she dispeled silent and paralysis, with the undo card she made. Also, that is how we got here. It was with a card I created, the Transport...."   
  
"oooooohhhhh...." Meilin said, not fully understanding how that was possibble.  
  
" This is probably going to upset you kid, but I can only give you one clue as how to regain Sakura." Li didn't care.   
  
"I don't care if you can only tell me one word!!! Just give me something!!!" Kero looked slightly angered and embarrassed that he had to do this.   
  
"Shut up and let me do this....it's in the form of a poem..." Madsion snickered and Kero silenced her by throwing a glare in her direction.   
  
When magic has drained,  
and both hearts are in pain,   
use the tears of the maiden,  
to drive the evil away...........  
  
You can't speak to evil,  
for it does not hear.......  
So make sure the maiden's presence  
is all you can feel, so you can earn a tear................  
  
Li was listening intently, but he didn't get it.   
  
"Kero!! Can't you tell me anything else?!" Kero shook his head no.   
  
"But....I...don't get it......" Li felt lke crying. He wanted so badly to get his Sakura back, but he had no idea how. (AN: I know that the poem is REALLY simple, but Li has to be little dense so the story can continue...Gomen ^,^)   
Meilin took a step towards Li and said,   
  
" Li I think I get i-" Kero started shouting in and urgent voice.   
  
"NO!! No one can help Li get Sakura back!!! If anyone interferes, Sakura will remain Betrayal forever...." Li was getting irritated.   
  
"Can they at least come with me?" Kero nodded his head yes.   
  
"As long as they don't-" But what Meilin and Madison couldn't do, Li never found out. Because at that very moment, the window in Sakura's room was blasted open by dark energy waves. And in flew Sakura. She landed and lifted her head to meet Li's gaze. Slowly, her lips formed a mischievious smirk.  
  
"Why hello Li............"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End ch.3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Put down your knives!!! I said, PUT THEM DOWN!!!! Don't you hate cliffhangers? And me for writing them? ^,^ E-mail me with ideas of how YOU think the story should continue at:  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org  
Come on.............  
Destiny waits..........................  
  
P.S.  
I forgot to mention that I am a Meilin hater no longer. She kinda started growing on me....*hehe* Sorry to the people who wanted a bashing, but I'll make it up to you. I promise......  



	4. A life lost for love......

Kiss and Flee- Yet another Card captors story involving Li  
By: The Second Sailor Destiny  
  
  
Author's Notes: I have to say, wow. I never expected this story to be so successful. I wasn't expecting any more than 20 reviews. I really want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, and flamed me. This chapter is a shout out to all the people who told me to keep writing. Actually, I had to keep writing. Cause I got a death threat from some crazy dude if I didn't. And needless to say, I'm a little frightened. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you did the others. And if anyone wants me to read one of their stories, I'd be more that happy to. Just drop me a line at my e-mail address or in your review. Whatever suits you. This chapter is, in my opinion, REALLY SHORT! I'm sorry for that...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I'm feeling to lazy today, so if you want proof that I don't own Card captor Sakura, please click on the previous chapter 3 icon...now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now...the long awaited chapter four.... ENJOY!!! And in case you haven't figured it out yet...*thoughts* are inside the two star thingies...  
  
  
  
  
  
Li was frozen in his place. He feet had seemed to have forgotten how to move. His throat was too dry to speak, and his brain was on meltdown.  
  
"What? Surprised to see me? I hope I'm not interrupting a private party...." Sakura looked around. Madison took a step forward. She hadn't believed everything Kero had said so she was determined to hear it for herself. *How can that not be our Sakura? She looks just like her...except for the eyes...but what's in the eyes?* (An: Eyes are the window to she soul, so the fact that hers are black and pupiless, is very important....)  
  
"Excuse me.... what is your name?" Sakura smirked.  
  
"Betrayal, of course...." Madison's hand flew to her mouth. *How?* Madison couldn't take it anymore, and she turned her back on everyone, sobbing quietly. A silver glaze crossed her eyes for a second. *What is this I feel?* Betrayal thought. *What is this sudden flow of emotion I feel? Is it guilt? *  
  
(*Gasp*from Li)  
  
"Did you feel that kid?" Kero whispered. Li nodded. He had felt Sakura for a moment. But as quickly as she came, her presence left. The guardian of the seal wanted his Sakura back but, he couldn't have her because of this.... *demon woman...*  
  
"What do you want you demon woman?!!" Kero bellowed.  
  
"Ahhhh.... Keroberos.... I presume you have told them the legend of my existence?"  
  
"Darn right..."  
  
"Ahhh...I see. But knowing who I truly am will not save any of you..."   
  
"Hunh?" Li was a bit confused. He looked at Kero, asking a silent question.  
  
'She doesn't know that you know how to defeat her does she?' Kero shook his head no. Kero flew over to Li and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Let blood purify the evil...." Li looked at Kero like he was crazy. *What the hell is that supposed to mean?!!* He angrily thought.  
  
"Now, shall we settle the score? But not in this horrid place though....ugh...way too much pink...." Sakura lifted up her hand. "I suppose you would want your little friend...." she pointed at Madison, ".....to come along, so she may accompany you.. Although, after I finish you," Sakura pointed her finger towards Meilin, "...she is next." Meilin gulped heavily. "Not that I'll have to do much...."   
  
"What are you talking about?" she said, her voice shaking with fear.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough....in fact, you should've noticed already...." Meilin looked shocked.  
  
"Is that fear I smell Meilin? That's good....it sets the mood for the battle..." She knew what she was talking about.....and it scared her.   
  
"Meilin! Don't let her get to you!!!"  
  
"Oh but I've gotten to her just the same...." Sakura turned towards Li.   
  
"Let's go....." And in one green flash, everyone except Kero had disappeared.  
  
"Good luck kid....good luck....."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End ch.4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(An: I swear I'm kidding!! You can stop cursing at you computer now!! NO!!! No more death threats!!! hahahahaha...I know I got some of you good....)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li, Meilin, Madison, and Betrayal appeared in a grassy field, miles away from any civilization.  
  
"Much better...." Betrayal said. "Now, draw your sword Li..." Li shook his head no.  
  
"I will not fight you Sakura...."  
  
"Who is this Sakura you keep speaking of? Fine, an unfair battle indeed but, " Betrayal drew back her sword, " we shall fight...." Betrayal lunged at Li, and he dodged. *That poem....what does it mean?* He thought as he narrowly escaped another attack. Li did a series of back flips to place himself away from Betrayal, so he could have a few seconds to think.  
  
*That poem......* Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
When magic has drained,  
and both hearts are in pain,   
use the tears of the maiden,  
to drive the evil away...........  
  
You can't speak to evil,  
for it does not hear.......  
So make sure the maiden's presence  
is all you can feel................so you can earn a tear...  
  
*So....I have to fight.....Kero!! You are such a b***h!!! You said I didn't have to touch her!! Oh...my magic does....stupid stuffed animal....he had to be so goddamned vague....how the hell am I supposed to earn a tear? I get everything else, but that....*Li was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Betrayal until it was almost too late. She was closing in fast. She took a leap into the air and screamed,  
  
"Prepare to die!!!" (An: Much like Ayeka did in Adventures through Time and Space, Part 1, or whatever that episode was called...) Li professionally drew his sword and blocked her attack in mid-air. Betrayal jumped back, surprised.  
  
"So, you have finally decided to fight me?" Li nodded. "Very well, do not hold back anything..." She lunged at Li once more. Li jumped into the air, right before her sword pierced his flesh, and swiftly sent a bolt a lightning her way. Betrayal had not sensed it coming, and took the full blow of Li's attack.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Li landed in a crouch position, his blade crossing his chest. (An: That would be a BEAUTIFUL picture, yes?)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Way to go Li!!!!" Meilin hollered. Madison glared at her.  
  
"Will you shut up?!!!!" Meilin returned her glare.  
  
"Why is it, that you have been such a snob ever since you woke up?"  
  
"Because you and Li kissed, and frankly, I don't like whores...." Madison was in no mood to be kind.  
  
"Listen up missy, I may have kissed Li but, I am NOT a whore!!"  
  
"Oh? So it was just your fault?" Meilin let her head hang a bit.  
  
"Yes...." Madison turned her chin to the air.  
  
"Well I hope you don't think admitting it will make it any better. You still did it....."  
  
"I know........but I am sorry...." Madison looked at her, feeling a bit guilty. *I guess I'll forgive her....the pain and guilt must be enough for her already.....she looks like she dying...* (An: *hint* hint* foreshadowing....) Madison was right. Meilin's hair was ruffled and dry. Most unlike the usual silky, and red circles had implanted themselves around her eyes, which were now a dull red. Also, her skin, what used to be a golden tan, was now a pale white.  
  
"Meilin, are you okay? Meilin looked at her, shocked, and haughtily said,  
  
"Humph! I'm fine! Just a little.....tired." she lied. Meilin was beyond tired. Her body was barely holding her weight, and she felt like something was draining the life out of her body, all while stabbing her with 1000 needles at a time. Exhausted, Meilin put a hand to her head. *What is happening to me?*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Betrayal was on her back, breathing heavily, trying to recover from the blast. She finally sat up.  
  
"That wasn't bad Li....Now try this..." Li's eyes widened as Betrayal took out the key of the seal.  
  
*DAMN!!! I didn't think that she would do it!!!! How the hell am I supposed to beat her now?!! She has all of Sakura's cards!!!*  
  
"Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!!!" A wind began to blow as Betrayal summoned the wand. The only difference was that the seal underneath her was black, as well as the smoke surrounding her. *Now would be the perfect time to attack...* Li thought. He tightened his grip on the blade.   
  
"Now...element...FIRE!!" A stream of fire was quickly closing in on Betrayal....she just smirked. Betrayal, with lightning fast speed, pulled out the Mirror card.   
  
"Mirror card....project the image before you...mirror...release and DISPEL!!!" She struck the Mirror card with the sealing wand, thereby releasing it. The Mirror appeared in Betrayal hands, just as the stream of fire hit. It bounced back, and was heading for Li, twice as fast as it came at Betrayal. He dodged the flame by a hair. He sent another bolt of lightning in her direction to distract her. Then, Li pulled out the time card.  
  
"Time card....freeze the MOMENT!!!" *God....please let this work....* A yellowish circle emerged from the card and spread, freezing all. Even Betrayal. *Thank you....* Li pulled out four element cards on placed them on all sides of Betrayal. He marked each one.  
  
"Fire, Water, Wind, Earth..." (An: What the heck was the fourth element?) He took a deep breath. *Please let this work....*  
  
"Time card....*I'm so sorry Sakura...* UNFREEZE!!!" Time unfroze and Betrayal looked shocked.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Betrayal screamed as all four attacks hit her full head on. The blast died and, Betrayal was lying on the ground, motionless, except for her raspy, struggled breaths. Li too collapsed. Using all of that magic had drained him completely. He could fight no more. But he was determined to at least stand, because he had won. With difficulty, Li brought himself to his feet. He looked over to Betrayal, who was now sitting up.   
  
"You've lost...."  
  
"No.....I haven't....I can't lose...I CAN'T!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Well you have....accept it....now give us Sakura back!!! NOW!!!"  
  
"I'm afraid that isn't possible....." Li rose an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She made a feeble attempt to sit up.  
  
With the last of her energy, Betrayal spoke,  
  
"I will get you Li....even if it's the last thing I do..." Betrayal stood up quickly and lunged at Li. He had barely been able to lift his head, when he felt a sharp pain. Stunned he looked down. Betrayal's sword had merged with his chest., and blood was pouring from the wound. Li fell to the ground. *Straight through the heart....* He faintly heard a gasp. Betrayal quickly pulled the sword from his chest and let in fall to the ground. Li almost wanted to laugh. He knew he was going to die soon. He could feel the blood staining his flesh. *Let blood purify the evil....it was my blood....that's the key...*   
  
'When magic has drained.....*We are both exhausted....unable to use any magic...*  
'And both hearts are in pain.....*Will this bring Sakura back? Is she hurting for what she did?*  
'Use the tears of the maiden....*Will THIS thing cry for me....?*  
'To drive the evil away.....*I see.....her tears hold the power....*  
  
'You can't speak to evil....*Maybe I could've called her telepathically.....*  
'For it does not hear.....*That's no surprise......*  
'So make sure the maiden's presence.....*I felt you earlier Sakura....Where are you?*  
'Is all you can feel.....*I can't feel anymore....she took everything I loved away from me....*  
'So you can earn a tear.....*I hope she grieves for me....*  
  
  
  
  
  
He was about to let go, when he felt it. *Sakura?* He could feel her aura instead of Betrayal's. *I have to tell her....this is my last chance.....*   
  
"Sakura....I....love....you..." he said before he let his head roll back, and closed his amber eyes for the last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End ch.4...Really! It is!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Again, I'm sorry this chapter was sooooo short!!! Another cliffhanger, more death threats.....I've done my VERY BEST on the spelling...tell me what cha think!! E-mail me at:  
lolababy12@gundamwing.org  
Bear hugs and fairy kisses,  
Sailor Destiny  



	5. Rebirth and Redemption

Kiss and Flee- Yet Another Cardcaptors Story involving Li  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: I know some of you can probably tell that I'm a die-hard CCS Sakura fan, so I thought, 'Why don't I use the Japaneese names?' The reason I don't use them is because they are too long. I'd rather type a simple L-i than Syaoran. And I HATE Madison's japanese name. Tomoyo!! *shudders in disgust* And to one of my reviewers (you know who you are...) I hate Li's last american name too. It's makes him sound like a farm boy.....This is NOT the last chapter of my story. I've realized that some of you didn't like the ending of chapter four, and I'm sorry for that. Believe me, I had some e-mails from die-hard Syaoran fans that could really bring down your spirits. But let me tell all of you, I too am a Syaoran lover so, you can be most certain that his role in the story will continue. BIG SPOILER: Li is NOT going to be killed off!!   
  
Disclaimer: (singing) The almighty CLAMP had a little show, little show, little show, little show! The almightly CLAMP had a little show, named Cardcaptor Sakuuuurrrrraaaa......I really wanna own it, own it, ooooooowwwwwnnn it! I really wanna own it....it's a darn shame that I don't. *bows* (to the tune of Mary had a little lamb)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, LI!!" Sakura yelled. "Li!! Wake up!!!" she shook him hard, but he would not open his eyes.  
"What have I done!!" she screamed, dropping to her knees. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, and brought her knees up to her chin. She started rocking back and forth.  
  
"What have I done?" she whispered. Her heart was so full of pain that she thought she was going to explode. "Li..." Just then, two tears fell from her eyes. They froze in midair and started glowing brightly. They were like two diamonds, shining from every point view. They flew into the space between Sakura and Li, then got brighter. Sakura gasped and reached out to touch one. Before she could, one of them flew straight into her chest.  
  
"AH!!" she yelled of pure shock. A black shadow emerged from Sakura's body and floated before her. The tear that had fell from her eye attacked the shadow and drowned it in light. The shadow screamed in agony before it was completly swallowed by the good in Sakura's tear. Sakura's eyes drooped, and then she collasped in pure exhaustion.   
  
The second tear was for Li. The tear flew into his chest and Li rose from the ground as if he were floating. His body began to flash a bright white from head to toe. The wound in Li's chest dissapeared after the brightest flash had faded. His body dropped to the ground, but his eyes were still closed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What just happened Meilin?" Madison asked.  
  
"I don't *gasp* know...."  
  
"Meilin are you okay?" Meilin's body limply fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless.  
  
"MEILIN!!!" Madison yelled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just then, the legendary Yue appeared. He gathered Sakura and Li in his arms and flew over to Madison and Meilin.  
  
"What had happened to Meilin Madison?"  
  
"I don't know Julian...*sob* She just collasped.*sob* She was looking sick earlier *sob*,but I didn't think anything of it."   
  
"Kero might know....let's get back to him....." Madison nodded. And in another white flash, they were gone. (An: Who's eyes are burning? There's alot of flashing....)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kero was pacing on Sakura's desk. He was really worried about her. And he'd admit to no one that he was worried about Li too. It was possible that Li could die, and Sakura still wouldn't be released from Betrayal's power. He continued to pace until his cute little paws were aching. He had asked Julian a.k.a. Yue to check up on them and report back to him, but he was taking too long.  
  
*I hope you're okay Sakura....*   
  
"I'm back." Kero nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Don't sneak up on people like that!!!"  
  
"Sorry...." Kero's eyes locked onto Sakura and Li, in Julian's arms. Then he saw Meilin floating behind him.  
  
"Are they all okay?"  
  
"Sakura and Li are fine, but I'm not sure about Meilin..."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"I think that she was poisoned by one of Sakura's attacks."  
  
"WHAT?! Poisoned when?" Madison yelled.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we need to do something and fast." Julian detransformed and laid Meilin on Sakura's bed, and the other two on a quilt in the middle of the floor.  
  
The door to Sakura's room opened and Kero, Julian, and Madison froze. It was Tori.  
  
"Would somebody mind explaining....what the HELL is going on?!!" Kero sighed.   
  
"It's a long story Tori...."  
  
"AhHA!! I knew that thing could talk!!!" All three of the occupants sweat-dropped.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's the whole story." Madison finshed. She waited for a response from Tori, but there was none.  
  
"How did you find out anyway kid?"  
  
"Well, it was really Julian's fault." Kero glared at him and Julian blushed. "We were in my room studing when he started to freak out. He was saying stuff like, 'I can't feel the maiden's aura anymore!' Then he transformed into some freaky looking dude with wings and a sword, then dissapeared. I figured that YOU," he pointed a accusing finger at Kero, "would have something to do with it."   
  
"Well, now that you know, you can't tell anyone."  
  
"I already knew that Sakura was a cardcaptor, I just wanted to know what was going on."  
  
"WHAT?! How could YOU possibly know?" Kero yelled, pointing a finger (paw?) at Tori.  
  
"I've know since the Cloud card, but I don't want to explain how I found out."  
  
"Whatever...." A low moan told them that Li had come out of it. He sat up and looked at his hands it disbelief. Li touched his chest and looked at everyone like he was crazy.  
  
"I'm....alive?"  
  
"Yup!" Kero sang.  
  
"Bu-but how?"  
  
"Sakura saved you...." Madison said quietly. Li looked over to the sleeping figure next to him and smiled. So they would be together after all. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kero nodded.  
  
"She is just exhausted right now. Since Betrayal was the more powerful part of her, when she was removed, alot of energy went with her."  
  
"Are the other girls alright?"  
  
"I'm okay!" Madison chimed.  
  
"But what about Meilin?" An uncomfortable silence stretched in the room. Li's face paled.  
  
"What happened to her?" he yelled standing up. Julian just pointed to the bed. Li turned his head, and what he saw made him suck in a painful breath. Meilin lay on the bed, her eyes were closed, and her skin looked cold and clammy.   
  
"Is she-de-is she-"  
  
"Yes..." Julian said quietly. "Meilin is dead."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li laid next to Sakura, stroking the bangs that fell over her eyes. He was grieving over Meilin, but he was happy to have his Sakura back. Li watched her stir in her sleep. *It won't be long now...* Suddenly, Sakura's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet.  
  
"Where's Li?" she yelled, waking Madison, Tori, and Julian up in the process.  
  
"I'm right here Sakura." Sakura stared into the amber eyes she loved so much before falling into his arms, crying.  
  
"I so sorry Li." she sobbed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Sakura. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry. I never got the chance to ex-" Sakura silence him with a soft kiss. Kero gagged. When she pulled away, she smiled at Li's flushed face.  
  
"You don't have to explain....I already know..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I remember everything that happened. Everything I did..." she fell into his arms again.  
  
"It's okay Sakura..." he started stroking her hair again.  
  
"But I remember attacking you, and attcking Me-" Sakura stopped short. "Where's Meilin?"  
  
".............."  
  
"Oh my god! Where is she Li?" he pointed a clammy finger at her bed. Sakura gasped at what she saw. Meilin's body was lying on her bed, completly lifeless. She ran over to her side and shook her furiously.  
  
"Meilin?!! Meilin!! MEILIN!! Wake up!!" she screamed. Li wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her away to no avail.  
  
"Sakura stop!! She de-"  
  
"NO!! SHE'S NOT!!"  
  
"Sakura!! Meilin is DEAD!!!" Sakura stopped fighting and felt her bones go limp.  
  
"I killed her...I killed Meilin..."  
  
"But it isn't your fault...."  
  
"YES IT IS!!!" she screamed, tears now running thier course. Sakura shook her again. "Mei*sob*lin. Wake up......please...." Sakura was now lying next to her, crying softly.  
  
"Sakura....there's nothing you can do......"  
  
"Yes there is! There has to be!"  
  
"................" Suddenly, Sakura pushed Li off of her. And stood up.  
  
"I won't let Meilin stay like this." She held of the key of the seal.  
  
Oh key of clow,  
Power of magic,  
Power of light,  
Surrender the wand,  
the force ignite,  
RELEASE!  
  
"FLY!" Sakura jumped on the staff. "I know there is something I can do. And I'm not coming back until I find it!!!" And she took off into the night sky through the open window. Li sighed heaviliy and took out his freeze card.  
  
"Freeze card!!" he yelled as he struck his blade with it. Everyone watched as Meilin's lifeless body was swallowed by ice. "I don't want to smell a dead body, so if Sakura can find a way to revive her, at least her body will be preserved."  
  
"Thanks Li." Kero breathed. "If I can't stand Tori's breath, then who knows what a dead body will do."  
  
"Hey!! You dumb furball!! My breath does NOT stink!"  
  
"Yeah right!! If it doesn't, then I'm a drag queen."  
  
"I'm sure Sakura's hiding your dresses and wigs somewhere."  
  
"Why YOU sonofa-!!!"  
  
"That's ENOUGH guys!" Madison yelled. "Obviously, there is nothing we can do right now, but wait for Sakura to come back. So we can at least try not to kill each other while we're waiting." Kero humphed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know that chapter was short. In fact everything I write is short. I'm not the kind of author that's write chapters that are 60kb, so expect everything to be 30kb and under. I know that not a lot happened in this chapter, but at least Li is alive. Seriously guys, do you think that I, Sailor Destiny, would kill off SYAORAN LI? You must be crazy! If I'm going to write a death fic, it will say so in the summary. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! Ja ne!! ~Sailor Destiny 


	6. Hello Meilin!

Kiss and Flee  
By: Sailor Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: MAN! I AM SO PISSED! Every time I go to post ANYTHING on fanfiction.net, there's a f-ing bug!! GRRR!! I've had about enough of this bug crap, so I'm sending out my notice. I am not sure when it will be completed, I am going to be working on a website with a new author, and friend, Lil' Pan-chan. She hasn't posted any stories on ff.net yet, but I am hoping she will soon. Most definitely, I am getting a server on homestead.com. Just like ff.net, geocites always has probs. N e hu, it's been a long time since I've written anything except my new CCS fic. I'm keeping that one TOTALLY secret. I promise it'll be a doozy!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Yue!! My prince! Thou is nothing short of unsurpassed beauty, however, I do not own thee. Li! My precious flower! I bestow thy love upon thee, but, I do not posses thou neither heart nor body, so my love is not acknowledged.  
English Translation: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! (I never did like Shakespeare...)  
  
P.S.  
This is the last Chapter of Kiss and Flee.... I re-wrote the ending since the sequel wasn't doing to well. If you want to read the rest of The Will To Live, contact me at lolababy12@yahoo.com (Yahoo not gundamwing.org! Got it?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kero...."  
  
"Hm? You rang Madison?"  
  
"Yes...do you think Sakura will come back? It's been over six hours!"   
  
"Don't worry Madison." Li interrupted. Madison turned to stare at Li. "Sakura is a strong person. She'll find a way to save Meilin."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Li?"  
  
"Because.... I believe in her." Kero flew over to Li, and sat in his lap. "Kero. Get the hell off me..."  
  
"Listen up kid. I'm sorry for treating like a jerk all these years. There's more to you than meets the eye..."  
  
"There's more to you than meets the eye too...Everyone is special in their own way, Kero. Even the dumbest lunkhead had good qualities. Take you for instance. Somehow, you have carefully implanted a hemorrhoid inside me, that is activated every time you open your mouth..."  
  
"Why you little...." Kero powered up to maximum strength without transforming, and punched Li, as hard as he could, in the face.   
  
Naturally, Li was sent flying across the room, out the window, and onto the balcony. If it wasn't for Li's physical strength, he wouldn't of caught the railing of the balcony and pulled himself up.  
  
"You're going to pay for that you stupid stuffed animal!!"  
  
"Bring it on PRETTY BOY!!" Kero knew that Li hated being called pretty boy, so he said it mockingly to incense his anger.  
  
"You guys! If you two don't knock it off, I'm going to tell Sakura that you were fighting, even thought you BOTH promised her you wouldn't!!" Madison yelled. Kero and Li both cooled their jets. Kero flew over to Li, and whispered in his ear,  
  
"We'll finish this in private later..."  
  
"Darn right...." Li whispered back. Just then, Tori walked in with his arms full of sleeping bags and pillows.  
  
"Since we're all going to be here for awhile, I suggest we go to sleep."  
  
"Forget sleep." Julian said. "How about some food?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Help yourselves to the food downs-" Tori didn't even get to finish his sentence, as everyone flew past him, knocking the materials out of his hands. "They are the skinniest pigs I've ever seen in my life!"  
  
(Half and hour later.....................)  
  
"Man o man! That was some great food Tori! Thanks!!" Julian said happily.  
  
"Yeah...yeah...Julian can sleep in my room. Li and Madison, you stay in here." (An: Hmm....why is Julian sleeping in Tori's room? AhHA!!!...I suspected them from the start!)  
  
"Alright." Madison said.  
  
"Madison, you can borrow a pair of Sakura's pajamas. And Li...You can borrow one of mine. But I want it back!!!"  
  
"Whatever...." Everyone went his or her separate ways to change. Then they all crawled into bed.  
  
"Li....." Madison whispered.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you.... really love Sakura?"  
  
"...Yes...why?"  
  
"Just asking." Soon enough, both Madison and Li drifted off to sleep. They were both exhausted and it was past midnight.  
  
(Two thirty am.............................)  
  
Li was awakened by a slight gust on his bare face. Groggily, he sat up and opened his eyes. Li became fully awake when he saw a shadow moving around in Sakura's room.  
  
*Who is that? * Li pondered.  
  
Suddenly, a dull light emitted on the spot where Meilin's body had been resting. Each second it grew brighter, but it was still dull. Li summoned his sword and prepared to confront this stranger.  
  
When Sakura heard a clank, she realized that she had woken Li. She laughed tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry Li. I didn't mean to wake you..."  
  
"Sakura?" Li eyes adjusted to the dark and he could faintly see Sakura's figure. "Are you all right?" Li asked, worried.  
  
"I think I'm okay." she said hoarsely. Li didn't believe that Sakura was all right. Her voice was raspy and weak.  
  
"What are you doing to Meilin?"  
  
"I unfroze her...."  
  
"Did you find a way to bring her back to life?"  
  
"Yes, but it is risky." Sakura motioned for Li to come closer. "Take a look at this." Sakura held up a card for Li to see.  
  
"The Life Card? What's risky about it?"  
  
"By using it, my energy will be drained to revive Meilin. Since there is no way to create a Revive Card, I had to settle with Life. So since Meilin is dead, she will need more energy than an injured person, which Life can heal. Put simply, there is a chance that I could die, but Meilin could stay dead too."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"But Li!"  
  
"Look. If reviving her is putting your life in danger, then don't do it!" Li desperately said. "Look, I know you care about Meilin, but I care about you. If something happens, then I won't have anything left!"  
  
Sakura's eyes watered up as Li spoke. "I thought this might happen. Please forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you for what?" Before Li knew what was happening, Sakura had summoned the Paralysis and Silent Cards.   
  
"For doing this to you." Sakura bent over Meilin, and put her hands over her heart. A dull yellow glow emitted from her shaking hands.  
  
"NO!" Li screamed, but no one heard him. The yellow glow got brighter, and Meilin's body got some color back as Sakura grew weak. Kero popped out of his draw just as Sakura fainted, and Meilin sat up.  
  
"What in the name of Clow Reed happened?!" Meilin looked at her hands in disbelief.  
  
"I'm...alive?" Sakura's magic wore of on Li, and he fell to the ground.   
  
"SAKURA!" Li raced over to Sakura's body and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Li let out the breath that he was holding. Li and Kero's yelling must've woken up the rest of the gang, because Tori and a transformed Julian ran into the room.  
  
"What has happened here?" Yue asked.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Sakura!" Tori ran over to his unconscious sister and kneeled down next to Li. "Is she all right?"  
  
"Barely." Li answered.  
  
"Kero. What has happened?" Yue asked again.  
  
"I'm-uh-not sure Yue."  
  
"Sakura created a card that could revive Meilin, but since the card had original healing and not reviving purposes, it drained her of her energy." Li said.  
  
"That was foolish of her." Yue said.  
  
"I know. I tried to stop her but she used the Silent and Paralysis on me." Meilin finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm...alive?" She touched her face. "How?"  
  
"Did you listen to one word I said?" Li yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up!!" Meilin faced Li and he gasped. "What?" she asked. Everyone looked at Meilin, and followed Li in suit by gasping. "What the heck are you guys gasping about?"  
  
"Her...eyes." Li said.  
  
"What about them?" she said sharply.  
  
"Meilin. Go look in the mirror." Yue said. Meilin got off the bed and went over to the mirror. After looking at the mirror for a few moments, Meilin screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"My eyes.... they're green.... like SAKURA'S!! AAH!!!" Meilin began to run around the room like a wild cave woman who just discovered fire.  
  
"I don't understand, what happened to Meilin's eyes?" Yue asked. Kero volunteered to answer everyone's question.  
  
"My guess is that since Sakura used her energy to revive Meilin, that some of her physical attribute energy went into Meilin. You should be happy that it was just the eyes. Imagine if your hair would of turned auburn!"  
  
"I don't know if I should thank Sakura, or curse her for not leaving me dead."  
  
"You better thank her if you know what's good for you." Li fiercely said. Meilin harbored no argue.  
  
"I guess all we can do now is wait for her to wake up." Kero said.  
  
"I'm not waiting that long." Li replied. Li concentrated his energy on healing powers and place his hands over Sakura's heart. A few beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he transferred his energy to Sakura. Suddenly, Sakura eyes popped open.  
  
"Is Meilin okay?" was the first thing she said.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks!" Meilin chimed.  
  
"I'm so gl-" Sakura stopped short when she saw the stern look crossing Li face. "Uh-oh." she whispered.   
  
"That was stupid, assholic, idiotic, and everything else on the list."   
  
"I know..."  
  
"Thank-you." Sakura smiled for the first time in a while when Li smiled at her. Tori broke the silence.  
  
"Get a room..."  
  
"This IS my room! If you don't like it! GET OUT!" Tori rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm going downstairs to have a cup of coffee before I get cavities from all this wet sugar." Sakura stuck her tongue out as her brother left the room.  
  
"I just love happy endings...."Kero said all starry-eyed.  
  
"So do I..." Madison added.  
  
"I SO glad all of this hectic stuff is over!" Li said.  
  
"Me too." Meilin agreed.  
  
"Me three!" Sakura added.   
  
"Hey you guys. Can you guys leave me and Sakura alone for a minute?" Li suddenly asked.  
  
"No." Kero said in quick response.  
  
"Kero!" Madison yelled.  
  
"Grrr...fine. But make it quick and keep your dirty little paws off of her."  
  
"You're the one with dirty paws! I on the other hand, have a dirty mind." Li said as he winked.  
  
"Why you little..." Kero was about to charge at Li when Yue grabbed him by his tail.  
  
"That's quite enough Keroberos. What they do in here is none of your business. Although I hope they won't do anything irresponsible." Yue said, glaring.  
  
"For Pete's sake! I just asked if you guys could leave for a minute! It's not like I said, 'hey I'm going to jump into bed with Sakura. Can you guys leave for a couple of minutes'!"  
  
"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Li looked at Sakura and sweatdropped. Her face was so red that she was sweating.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Ahem!" Everyone left the room after shooting Li an icy glare. "Sorry about that."  
  
"I can't believe you said that!" Sakura said as she covered her face with her hands. "Now they're going to tell Tori, and he'll kill you!"  
  
"Can you just calm down a minute! I have something I have to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night, I got an important call. My mother passed away recently, so since I'm her only son, I have to take over our business in Hong Kong. You know? My mother makes silk scarves, and perfume from the cherry blossoms in our front yard?"  
  
"So...you're leaving?" Sakura asked with tears threatening to spill over. "You're leaving me all alone again?"  
  
"Not exactly. I'm giving you a choice Sakura. You probably won't like the first one though. My mother owns a huge mansion and I'm the only one living in it. So if you want, you and your entire family, and Madison too, can come and live with me."  
  
"What about my other friends?"  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't like the first choice. Second. It should only take me about three years to train some people to make the perfume and the silk scarves. But even if they do learn, I have to stay in Hong Kong to retain ownership of the company. So in three years, I want you to join me. I-"  
  
"Three years? That's a long time!"  
  
"I wasn't finished Sakura."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"I want you to join me in Hong Kong in three years.... as my wife." Sakura gasped. "I know it's early, but it just feels right." Li looked into Sakura's eyes, trying to read her reaction, but it was darn near impossible. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."  
  
"No."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I won't join you in Hong Kong after three years." Li felt like he's was going to die. "But I will join you now." Li smiled at Sakura, picked her up and swung her around in the air as she laughed." Come on Li. Put me down." Li did as he was told.  
  
"Thank you Sakura." He said as he laid a light kiss on her lips. "You better go tell the others."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura went to the door and turned the knob. But before she could even open the door, five bodies fell on top of her. Sakura sat at the bottom groaning and her eyes like @ @.  
  
"So. When do I pack?" Kero asked.  
**********************The End*****************  
Author's Notes: I hope some of you liked this ending better than my previous one. I'll try to finish Obsession next, and then Who's that Girl. But Who's that Girl is going to take me awhile. As is Nothing But Good Times Ahead. L8ter~Sailor Destiny 


End file.
